In Front
by Rhett9
Summary: Sometimes we are blind to the amazing person in front of us. SLASH Mentions of former Sterek. Sciles


"Scott?" I whisper into the phone.

"Stiles? What's wrong?"

"He...he...he broke up with me." I try not to whimper but it comes out.

"What? I'll kill him!" Scott roared on the other end of the phone.

"Dude he is an alpha." I smiled at how brave my best friend was trying to be.

"I don't care."

"No, Scott. Can you just come over please? I need you."

"Of course. I'll be right there."

"Thanks."

I hang up the phone and start crying again.

Scott has been my best friend since we were five. I've been through everything with him. Whenever I feel the need to talk, I call him. He's the only person I trust with my deepest, darkest secrets. Sure, I have other friends, but they're not the same as Scott. He's different.

I've been dating Derek for about 2 months. I told him you loved him and he said it back. I thought it was going amazing. Until an hour ago. He called and said that things just weren't working. He said he found someone better another alpha. He dumped me and hung up. No "sorry" or "it's not you, it's me". No, this was just "we're over", _click._

**~Scott POV~**

I was clenching onto the steering wheel of my mom's car as I drove to Stiles house. Derek was a moron to let Stiles go. I was fourteen when I realized I was bi sexual. Stiles is actually the reason I learned that. That was the year I realized I loved Stiles as more than just a best friend.

Although he knows I am bi I never told him about my feelings for him. I didn't want to risk him not feeling the same and ruining our friendship. I would rather have him in my life as a friend than not at all. I thought dating Allison would help me get over him.

For a while she did help to take my mind off of him. But although I cared about her it didn't compare to the way I feel about him. And now that we have broken up the thoughts are stronger.

**~Stiles POV~**

I was lying on my couch waiting for Scott to get here and trying not to cry and I was failing. Minutes later, my doorbell rang.

I go to open it and Scott immediately brings me into a huge hug.

"Scott." I mumbled in his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here for you."

"I know," you look in his eyes, "and you always will be."

He nods. "I know. Stiles, you know you're never alone. Now tell me what happened."

I choke back you tears. "Okay." I began explain everything Derek had said.

Scott raises his eyebrows. "That asshole."

"You were right about him."

"Stiles, obviously he doesn't love you as much as I do. He never could"

I smile. "I know, Scott. Thank you so much." I hug him again.

"I love you." he muffles in my hair.

"I love you too."

Scott leads me on the couch and we sit. I bury my head in his chest. "No Stiles I mean I love you."

It took me a minute to process what he meant.

"Since when?"

Scott smiles. "Since we were fourteen."

I look up at. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I was scarred it would change things."

"It does." I answered.

He slowly sighs. "I'm sorry for dumping this on you. I know it's not the right time, but it came up, so. And Stiles, you know you're never alone, right?"

I held my finger up. "I mean to say it changes things cause I can do this." I answered before kissing him

"I think I like this change." Scott smiles as the kiss ends.

"How could I never see the amazing guy who had always been there for me?" I had been so stupid to never make the connection.

"You're not stupid Stiles."

"Thank you Scott for everything." I whisper.

"No, you."

"For what?"

"For being my best friend. For letting me love you and letting me be here for you."

"Scott, I love you too."

Scott speaks. "I'm always here for you. Always. I'll always be by your side."

"You're my best friend. Sweet, funny, nice and now that I think about it...totally hot. And you're always there for me. So I'm never alone." I really had been blind to what a great guy I had always had

Scott smiles and inches forward.

Soon, our lips are touching and we're having our second kiss.

"I will always be there for you," Scott says, "You're not alone."


End file.
